Princess of my heart
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: Ellos eran almas gemelas aun cuando asumían que solo eran vistos como unos amigos mas, y asi actuaban hasta que una noche de tormenta todo cambio; sus planes, sus pensamientos y el resto de su vida… UA, AH…Jasper X Alice


**Princess of my heart**

**Declaro que los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, son de la magnifica S. Meyer…aunque la trama es mia fue inspirada en una frase de la canción Princess Of China de Coldplay ft Rihanna.**

Summary: Ellos eran almas gemelas aun cuando asumían que solo eran vistos como unos amigos mas, y asi actuaban hasta que una noche de tormenta todo cambio; sus planes, sus pensamientos y el resto de su vida…UA, AH…Jasper X Alice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ALICE POV**

Era una tarde de sábado normal en el departamento que compartía con mis hermanos en el centro de Chicago; yo Alice con mis 23 años soy la menor de todos, pero no por eso menos madura que mis hermanos Edward y Emmett , soy yo quien llevaba las riendas de este departamento; en ese momento me encontraba haciendo el aseo cuando sonó el timbre, y sin pensar bien en mis actos abri sin checar por la mirilla de quien se trataba. Cual es mi sorpresa cuando me encuentro frente a frente con el mejor amigo de mis hermanos, mi angel y pesadilla de un nombre y seis letras JASPER; iba vestido sencillamente con unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta negra a juego con sus converse.

Hola, se encuentra Emmett o Edward?_ pregunto sacándome de mi aturdimiento

Hola, em… ellos no están, Edward salió con Bella y Emmett no se donde se abra metido- respondi tan fría y distante como de costumbre, esa era nuestra forma de tratarnos solo lo justo y no precisamente porque yo no quiesiera

Mmm ok, de casualidad no dejaron algo para mi? Como un sobre o un cd? Es que me dijeron que pasara por aca buscándolo… dijo mirando sobre mi hombro, como si se le hiciera difícil con su 1.80mtrs, mirar sobre mis cortos 1.60mtrs.

No dijeron nada pero si sabes lo que es puedes pasar a buscarlo.

**JASPER POV.**

Y allí estaba ella mi diosa, mi angel, mi demonio la princesa de mi corazón, diciéndome que entrara ; llámenme masoquista pero aun asi lo hice, entre a buscar ya no recuerdo que cosa toda mi mente se enfocaba en ella en su camisa de tirantes y en sus pantaloncillos cortos.

Vas a entrar o regresaras mas tarde- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

Si voy a buscarlo rápido- dije pasando por su lado al momento que me recorría un impulso eléctrico por todo el cuerpo.

Llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos buscando los documentos, en el cuarto de Edward, cuando sucedieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo; un apagon y se escucho un grito proveniente de la sala era de Alice; Demonios la oscuridad la asustaba lo sabia en una oportunidad Emmett hizo una broma sobre eso, corri a su lado llamándola

Alice, Alice, estas bien? Donde te encuentras? –dije tratando de no tropezar

Por aca Jasper- dijo con pánico, siguiendo su vos llegue a su lado en el otro extremo de la sala.

Tranquila Al estoy aquí contigo- dije sosteniendo su mano.

**Alice POV**

En el momento que Jas tomo mi mano desaparecieron todos mis miedos, con ese simple gesto me sentía protegida, aun cuando sabia que lo hacia para calmarme.

Estas bien? – pregunto en un susurro cerca de mi oído, en que momento se acerco tanto a mi

Si estoy bien solo no me dejes sola, por favor- patético lo se, una mujer adulta suplicando para que no la dejen sola en medio de la oscuridad, simplemente patético.

Nunca- su aliento chocaba con el mio por nuestra cercanía, su aroma me hacia perder la cabeza, una extraña mezcla entre el chocolate y la canela, lo sentía aun mas cerca nuestras narices se rosaban, y de repente sucedió el estampo sus labios contra los mios, suave y lento como esperando que lo rechazara pero eso nunca sucedería, mi cerebro y corazón batian una batalla en ese momento, el primero decía que me apartara pero mi corazón me dictaba que me arriesgara , que no importaban las consecuencias solo el momento; y eso fue lo que hice tomar la oportunidad y profundice el beso subiendo mis manos a su cuello mientras el tomaba mi cintura con una mano y con la otra mi mejilla.

De pronto mi espalda choco con la pared y supe en ese momento que estaba perdida, que el podría pedirme que saltara de un edificio y lo haría sin rechistar, que lo seguiría hasta el final.

**JASPER POV**

Sabia que habría consecuencias por mis actos, lo sabia; que a lo mejor Alice no me querria, que sus hermanos me descuartizarían, pero no me importaba solo seguía mis impulsos reprimidos desde hace mucho, sentimientos encontrados.

Y es que la amaba desde hace mucho, seguía sus pasos por medio de terceros, me daban celos cuando la veía con un chico, cuando veía sus besos con otro quería ser yo quien la besara, quien tomara su cintura con tanta naturalidad y reclamarla como mia a ese pequeña mounstrita imparable que ahora mismo besaba sin desenfreno, a quien acariciaba en la oscuridad de su apartamento. De quien me tuve que separar por la absurda (en estos momentos) necesidad de respirar.

Nuestros alientos agitados se confundían, y a continuación fue ella quien me sorprendió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para acercarse a mis labios y volver a besarme.

Y asi estuvimos, sin darnos cuenta en que momento regreso la luz, solo fuimos conscientes cuando escuchamos los aplausos, silbidos y gritos de nuestros amigos al encontrarnos besándonos en medio de aquella sala.

Solo atine a susurrarle al oído:

Soy un caballero, y los caballeros cumplimos nuestras promesas, nunca me separare de ti mi pequeña, princesa de mi corazón. Y con eso uni nuestras manos y es que estaban de mas las palabras, los formalismos porque ambos sabíamos que ya nunca podíamos separsrnos.

Hola gracias por leerme,

Mil gracias a tod s los que me han agregado a sus autores favoritos, alerta y han dejado algún review en alguna de mis historias.

Que les pareció este momento Jaslice?

Merezco un review?

"_Había una vez cuando a alguien le pertenecía mi corazón, alguien que no lo cuido"_


End file.
